Crusher
|enemies = |likes = Racing Cheating Winning His toy truck "Little Trucky" His Grammy |dislikes = Losing Getting dirty Animal food Being smooched on |first = Blaze of Glory |voice = Kevin Michael Richardson (US)}} Crusher is a male monster truck who likes to cheat, and one of the main characters of Blaze and the Monster Machines, serving as the anti-hero of the show. Biography Subplot Crusher frequently stars in his own subplot which is separate from the episode’s main story but follows a similar theme. During the subplot, Crusher wants to do something, specifically to outsmart Pickle in a way. However, his attempts to do so often end up with a humorous situation, such as encountering an animal which intimidates him or gets him dirty. These subplots usually show up three times throughout an episode, with the third being the last scene before the credits. Crusher does not cheat in the subplots, and there are rare occasions where it intersects with the main plot. Personality Crusher is egomaniacal, rude, selfish, whiney and a cheat. He is shown to be scheming and overly determined to win. Whenever he is about to lose, he would cheat himself out of trouble, only to sometimes meet his match. He is shown to be scheming and surely, always thinking up some way to stop Blaze or his friends from finishing their task so he can carry on with himself. He is also impatient, which causes more trouble than good for him. He is also obsessed with cake and ice cream, and if it looks like either, he'll try to eat it (even if it isn't tasty or actually food), but will abandon it if he doesn't like it. Combined with the fact he also likes marshmallows and hot chocolate, this implies he has quite the sweet tooth. Crusher does not take losing really well, as whenever things don't go his way, he whines and cries. He also doesn't like getting dirty, and shows disgust while doing so. He'll ignore important factors once he unleashes his greed on his target, causing him to misunderstand situations until he has a proper explanation, often causing more trouble than needed. His greatest desire is possess the Blazing Speed engine, so he could use Blazing speed to be the ultimate winner. Ultimately, his greed, overconfidence, unfair play and carelessness resulted in it becoming permanently installed in Blaze, who has become more cautious when the engine is removed. Soft side Despite his mean attitude, Crusher does have some honor on him. For example, once he learned a cake he wanted to eat was Darington's birthday cake, he felt that he had no right to eat it even though he really wanted to, but was glad to be invited to Darington's birthday party to both eat the cake and be at the party. Appearance Crusher resembles a large 18-wheeler cargo-truck, such as a Peterbilt 386 or a Kenworth T680. He is very deep blue in color with lighter blue trimming in the shape of a flaming lightning bolt on either side, and has a backwards-facing horseshoe on his rear trunk. He has a large silver grille, a pale grey lower front bumper, and two exhaust pipes also in silver that stick up and curve behind him. On either side of his chassis is a hexagonal silver bag which holds the parts to his cheating gadgets. His tires have lightning bolt treadmarks, the hubcaps are silver and blue, and the springs on the shock absorbers are blue as well. The top of his roof is black with a brim coated with four silver rivets, resembling a ski cap. Powers and abilities Cheating Crusher is known to cheat, which is something he uses when determined to win a race. Often he would spill things onto the track, cover the track with a sticky substance, or other reasons. Inventions Crusher would also use an invention to cheat at times, usually to stop Blaze so he won't go on. The inventions are made out of various junk parts he keeps in the bags on his chassis; when an invention is about to be deployed, the lightning bolts on his paint job glow, the bag opens, and the junk comes out and assembles themselves into the invention. If the invention is destroyed, it reverts back to being junk. Cooking In Sneezing Cold, Crusher is shown making something unknown in his pit, despite having the Sneezles. This might suggest he isn’t a good cook. Later on in Fired Up!, he makes a pizza but leaves it in for too long, burning it. His cooking skills have improved a bit by Meatball Mayhem, where he works as a meatball chef at a restaurant. Relationships Blaze Blaze is Crusher's biggest adversary and competition. He despises him more than any other racer because he's the most liked Monster Machine off all. His goal is to stop Blaze and win before him, but is never able to succeed with such, on account of Blaze finishing the task or using his Blazing Speed to win. Crusher is often jealous of Blaze and what he does. His jealousy is mentioned in The Driving Force after Blaze beats him, and in Fired Up!, when Pickle says Blaze is doing his best to be a firefighter, he wishes he were a firefighter, too. Despite their rivalry toward each other, Crusher is shown to have softened with Blaze at times. One big instance was in Defeat the Cheat when they were partnered with each other for the Team Truck Challenge and Crusher had to race without cheating which was a big first for him. The two had a few moments of bonding with each other as shown throughout the song Inclines, constantly smiling at each other and giving a high tire in mid-air. When he resists cheating and wins along with Blaze, he hugs him happily. Also in Meatball Mayhem, he happily shows Blaze how he makes his famous meatballs, without scorning him. Pickle Pickle is one of Crusher's best and only friends. Pickle tries to talk Crusher out of cheating, but Crusher sometimes ignores him. The Monster Machines When in races, the Monster Machines are some of Crusher's biggest rivals. Descriptions Crusher is Blaze's biggest rival, an egomaniacal tractor-trailer who will do anything to beat the other racers to the finish line. When it comes to winning, no cheat is too big, and no trick is too underhanded for Crusher. - Official press release Blaze's biggest rival, Crusher, is an egomaniacal tractor-trailer that will do anything to beat the other racers to the finish line. Cheating is Crusher's specialty. So when it comes to winning, no trick is too underhanded for Crusher. He's constantly building contraptions to stop Blaze and his pals. And despite being the biggest truck around, Crusher is nothing but a big baby. He whines about being the best at everything, and can't stand when another truck's got something he doesn't have. - Nickjr.com, 2014-5, and Noggin.com Other links :Crusher's Trivia :Episode Appearances :Quotes said by Crusher Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles Category:Characters Category:Main Characters